Just Another Swallow
by ByzantineAlter
Summary: Though dead by his friends, Jaune actually survived and was taught the legendary swordsman Sasaki Kojiro. With Beacon burning and time running out will he be able to stop Cinder. One-Shot, Sasaki Kojiro like Jaune


**Author's Notes: I do not own RWBY or Fate/Stay Night and it associated media such as Fate/Grand Order.**

Cinder felt complete with the full power of the fall maiden at her disposal she felt like there was nothing that can stop her from accomplishing her mistress's goals. She turned to look back at the near-death spartan and could not help but feel a sense of ecstasy as she gets to end the life of one of Ozpin's Pawns, then she could sit back and watch as Beacon burns to the ground.

As she let loose a single a single arrow at the fallen girl, a figure appeared in front of the girl and sliced the arrow in half.

"It seems like I made it in time," said the cloaked figure as sheathed his blade.

Inwardly Cinder was seething at being defined at the moment of her triumph but then she dropped the frown and merely smirked at the thought of finishing off the girl and interloper at the same time with her power.

Meanwhile, with the stranger, Pyrrha looked underneath the hood and saw a familiar face she never expected to see again.

"Jaune is that you ?"

"Indeed it is my lady."

"But but we saw you die, how did you survive."

"On that fateful day I did not die no I was reborn...an old man found me wounded and healed me. From there he trained me in his way to succeeding him as the regend of France."

Jaune paused before laying Pyrrha in a spot where she would safe " I have to go, as the enemies patience thins."

"Jaune be careful she has the full power on the fall maiden and she can-"

"Stop, there is no need to worry about me I can handle her trust me Pyrrha, trust me."

Pyrrha looked at him and saw the conviction in his eyes like she has never seen before. It as if he was ready to take on the world by himself. She then nodded in confirmation before pulling down for a quick kiss.

"Whoa I can use another one those," he said slyly.

"Win for me and I'll give as many as you want."

"Even more incentive to win then" he chuckled himself before saying " I promise I will come back."

She weakly smiled before saying " I will hold you to it."

As Jaune casually strolled towards the enemy, he closed his eyes and began to clear of his mind of everything except the enemy and the surroundings.

"Hmph if you are saying your last words prepare to disappear into oblivion as people like you do belong in the new age that I will bring forth"

As she was about to attack the man just threw off his cloak revealing his form. He was a tall blonde with a long ponytail in some traditional clothing.

She quickly got over it and started attacking from range using her bow. The blonde merely dodged them all as he continued casually to walk forward.

Visible signs of frustration began to appear on Cinder's face as that man continued forward dissonantly. Having enough of this Cinder began to levitate and launch fire-based attacks at her opponent who continued to dodge till he finally opened his eyes and cut a fireball in two.

Cinder continued her long range skirmishing strategy but was thinking of other opinions to defeat this man. She could try entering a melee with him as she was confident in her own abilities or perhaps she call in a grim dragon to destroy him as this is getting ridiculous in her opinion as even the so-called 'invisible girl' did not give her this much trouble.

As the man was closing on her she choose opinion B and began to try to stall for a bit.

"Your pretty good," she said sensually, "I could use a man like you, so why don't you join we can have so much fun while we rule the world."

Jaune was smiling inwardly as he knew he had her on the ropes so he decided to humor her as he believed that to win a total victory one must be able to shatter the conviction on their enemies. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend already plus you destroyed beacon and did many other heinous crimes. For that, you must be brought in the face justice or face it at the end of my blade."

Outwardly she frowned at his response while inwardly she was smirking as the dragon should arrive in a minute to destroy him.

"I see that is unfortunate though before you do why don't you tell me your name so I can fondly remember as it is unfortunate I have to destroy you," she said as she got into a combat stance.

"If you must know the name Jaune Sasaki Arc though it does matter as the battle has already been decided."

"Though before we continue battle have you ever heard of a man named Sasaki Kojiro?"

Cinder decided to humor him as the dragon should be here in a minute. "No, I have not heard him."

"He was a man who one simply wanted to cut down a swallow. He found out that swallows feel the movement of the wind caused by the sword when he tried to strike it down. It is impossible to avoid disturbing the air, no matter how fast the strike and a sword can only move in a straight line." As Jaune was telling his tale he slowly shifted into the beginning steps of the technique

"The swallow can move horizontally or vertically to avoid it, so a single strike cannot possibly cut one down. The swallow's escape route must be completely blocked off, meaning that after the first attack, another is necessary to entrap it."

"Interesting but-"

"Let me continue as I was saying the second blow cannot possibly be done in time to hit the swallow, and it is beyond human capabilities to attack multiple times in one instant. He accepted that it was impossible, but with nothing else to do as a simple and honest reason, he spent his entire lifetime practicing the sword in order to reach the pinnacle of swordsmanship until the very end. After a long period of time, he perfected the technique and it reached another state entirely. Although with some limitations, he eventually attained, perfected and refined his goal."

"What an interesting story but unfortunately this is your end." Cinder said as the grim dragon appeared out nowhere making a diving motion towards the lone swordsman.

As the dragon neared his position, Jaune was as calm as ever as he finished his story "And the technique was called TSUBAME GAESHI !"

Everything stood still as if time stopped until the great dragon that terrorized Beacon began to part into four pieces before slowly dissolving into nothing.

Cinder was shocked and she couldn't even say anything or even think of a response to the man, Jaune continued talking.

"That dragon was just a larger swallow and unfortunately you are also just a larger swallow."

"Tsk like I will let you use that technique on me," She said confidently as she believed that was his semblance and all she had to do was continue to attack from range with some her more powerful attacks to defeat him or perhaps attack si fats he had no time to use it.

"We will see." he simply stated as he pointed his sword towards his opponent

The battle reignited with cinder rushing into close combat with a sword she formed using ash. She began to slash and stand at him with inhuman speed and precision, but with perfect elegance, each strike was blocked and parried by the blonde swordsman.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE," she screamed at frustration as the man she wanst facing did not bother to strike back it was like he was handling an imponent child which only enranged Cinder even more as the composure she once held was shattered in face of such a foe.

Cinder then tried to slash the man in half but was promptly intercepted by his swift blade which led to the two locking swords in a clinch. The stoic swordsman and the angered woman continued to put all their strength in to overpower the other, but finally, Jaune decided it was time to speak to her again.

"I finally understand you a bit now. You are skilled and strong yes, but you lack technique and elegance. You are like a child going through the motions."

"Shut up-" she gritted as she pushed hard than before.

"You hate humanity because you were abandoned by your parents and you resented them for it. You continued to let this issue fester before you ended them yourself."

"Shut up-"

"You then ran off and then you were taken like the lost puppy you are. You serve her because you see her as the parent you never had."

"Shut up SHUT SHUT UP!" she screeched as her power went out control and flames consumed the entire room.

Cinder then collapsed to her knees and then sighed as the flames subsided. She finally won...she finally won she finally won she thought to herself

She suddenly felt excruciating pain as his blade pierced through her and the only thing she could think about was how he did it.

"How?"

He looked at kneeling woman before replying "It was simply my semblance, a semblance that allows me to traverse the world." He left his explanation like that as their no need for her to know anymore.

Jaune quickly pulled out the blade and like that Cinder quickly collapsed to the ground humiliated, tired and confused beyond belief.

Jaune noted that he stabbed a non-vital spot so that she doesn't die to quickly after all she had to be alive to be able to transfer the fall maidens power.

Jaune picked up Cinder and threw her over his shoulder, though as he was about to go off and pick up Pyrrha, a flash of red and black appeared.

"Jaune you're alive!" Ruby said and she gave him a hug.

"Indeed I am though can you do me a favor and take this person with you to the evacuation area"

"Sure," she said cheerfully as she recognized the person and was relieved that she has been stopped before she destroyed more innocent lives.

As Ruby sped off into the distance Jaune picked up the quietly sleeping Pyrrha and made way towards the evac area.

As he was nearing the evacuation zone, he noticed that Pyrrha was awake and smiling.

"You came back, just like you promised."

"Like I will ever break a promise again."

 **This one-shot was inspired by a review that basically read that he thought my story quick draw was about a Sasaki Kojiro Jaune so here my take on the concept. Anyway as for my other stories I'm still working on them though at a very slow pace as I have been quite busy recently**

 **Edit 1- made a few changes added a few missing words and added some periods. Also changed the title from sparrow to swallow as I mixed the two up for some reason or another.**


End file.
